portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Donnelly/Alliance
Scavenger Alliance The story starts out with her seeing an airplane land in Manhattan. Because of problems the 3 off-worlders from the plane make their way to the Parliament House where the remnants of humanity in New York live. Unbeknownst to Blaze, her father and her nemesis, Cage, all have plans for her that start on her 18th birthday. 6 years before the start of the book When Blaze first arrived in New York, after surviving the London Fire Storm that took her mother's life, she was terrified of fire. Cage, a man that thinks that the whole world revolves around him and what he wants terrorizes Blaze by dangling her over the fire pit. This resulted in her hair catching on fire and her fighting back by biting his arm. The bite got infected and resulted in leaving a scar. Over the years that bite mark has been used to antagonize and tease Cage. Cage wants power and the Power that Donnell has over the entire Alliance is what he is aiming for, no matter what he has to do to get it. So he went to Donnell and suggested that he would marry Blaze if Donnelly made him a resistance officer. But Donnell was able to put him off until Blaze turned 18 since she was only 11 at that time. Donnell has an Armed Agent Weapon and unbeknownst to everyone else, he has another one hidden away that he was originally going to give to his son when he turned 18. Since soon after arriving in New York his son betrays the Alliance and goes off world to Beta sector, Blaze refused to leave earth. Donnell decides to give the armed agent weapon to Blaze so it will help protect her from Cage. He was planning on talking to her on her 18th Birthday about several things including warning about Cage and offering the weapon, but most of the talk was delayed because that was the same day the 3 off worlders arrived at the Parliament house. Present Day year 2408, Winter It is Blaze's 18th Birthday and the first thing that happens is Cage offers to marry her because no one else would want the sister of a traitor. Blaze just answers with a strong No. Her best friend Hannah came with her from London, but Hannah is always winning about something and wants Blaze to help her. Once the off worlders show up, Donnell assigns them to Blaze to keep them out of trouble. Tad is only around 19 with Phoenix and Braden older so Blaze had assumed when she first saw them that Braden was the leader of the group. When Tad stepped forward as the leader this stunned Blaze. Tad is an arrogant Aphan use to everyone listening to him and doing what he wants. He is very talkative, asking a lot of questions and seems eager to help Donnell and Blaze. Donnell become suspicious of his knowledge of random information, so tests him and discovers that Tad was webbed and who he really is. When Donnell discovers that, he drags Tad up to the roof to show him New York, a city that is falling apart and dangerous for anyone living there. Donnell rants about how it was Tad's family that brought the Earth that he loved to ruin and threatens to throw him off the building. Blaze along with all of the resistance officers followed them to the roof. When Donnell leaves and tells them to deal with Tad, ''There was another brief silence before Julien spoke. “Did Donnell mean we should kill this leech?” I waited for Machico to say something, but he didn’t. Nobody else was saying anything either.''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Alliance (Scavenger Exodus Book 1) (p. 139). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Blaze steps forward: ''“No,” I repeated. “Donnell just meant someone should take Tad away and lock him up.” '' ''“It didn’t sound like that to me,” said Julien.''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Alliance (Scavenger Exodus Book 1) (p. 140). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. ''“Because I won’t let you bring dishonour on the name of the Earth Resistance. I won’t let you shame us by murdering prisoners of war.” '' ''Julien hesitated, frowning, and someone else finally spoke. Not Machico, or Luther, but Aaron. “Blaze is right. The Earth Resistance doesn’t murder prisoners of war.”''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Alliance (Scavenger Exodus Book 1) (p. 141). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Blaze gets him to his room and sits outside until everyone else leaves for dinner, then she hustles all three of them into her suite where she has 8 bolts on the door to keep unwelcomed visitors out. The next morning, while the alliance members were deciding if they should send out hunting parties because of the rain, Machico calls Blaze over with the other leaders and asked her opinion. Based on the decisions of each divisions leader after Blaze informed them that the rain was stopping, it became an informal vote of accepting Blaze as an officer. Blaze was stunned by this decision, not only had most of the Division leaders never allowed or accepted a woman in a position of power before, she had no idea that her father was planning on making her an officer. Making Blaze an officer, a position that Cage wanted if he married her, infuriated him and escaladed the problems he was planning on causing Donnell to take the Alliance leadership away from him. Donnell decides to send Blaze and Tad off to scavenge supplies. With Tad's web he was able to locate a likely place where there were medical supplies stowed, something the Alliance desperately needed. Early the next morning Cage and Hannah ambushed them in the boat house, seriously damaging Blaze's shoulder. Using unarmed combat Tad defeated and humiliate Cage. Hannah showed that all along she had been working for Cage and herself and that she wasn't Blaze's friend. While on the way to the supply depot Tad consulted via his Web with an Earth Doctor and found out what he needed to treat Blaze's injury. Once they arrived at the depot they discovered that it was still fully stocked with medical supplies and medicines held in stasis boxes. As soon as he found what he needed to fix Blaze, he explained to her what he did and she agreed to the treatment. She had to stay immobile for 36 hours. While the treatment was working, Tad gathered the medicines to take back. During the night there was a fire in a neighboring building which panicked Blaze, but Tad was able to get the exterior fire defenses going in the building that they were in which also resulted in all of the electrical power in New York being turned on. When Blazes time was up, they discovered that she was perfectly healed but than Tad became sick with the winter fever that had killed so many of the Alliance earlier that winter. In New York, Phoenix and Braden had gotten sick with Winter fever so Donnell realized that Tad was probably sick too. He brought the reproduction paddle boat up river along with a couple of his officer and he got Blaze, Tad and the medicines on board and back to New York. Once they arrived at the Parliament House Cage comes up to Blaze and ask her if she is going to do what he wants and she tells him no. He starts to call General Justice on Blaze, a form of accusing someone of a crime against the alliance, for hiding an injury and making Hannah do all of her work, an exaggeration that Hannah supported. When Blaze proves that there was nothing wrong with either of her arms or shoulders, she in turn calles general justice on Cage for stealing and hording medicine. Blaze got the required support from enough people so Cage was locked up. Donnell offers the Armed Agent Weapon to Blaze to protect herself and the off worlders from Cage and his supporters, knowing full well that Cage would get out of jail and kill Blaze in retaliation. She accepted knowing that an Armed Agent Weapon was permanent and that it would be affixed to her arm and brain for life. Wall, Cage's division leader and no supporter of his, was watching the jail cell and saw when Cage got out so followed him into the hospital wing to protect Blaze. Things didn't work out as hoped and Cage got away. Blaze assured Wall that she didn't hold him responsible and when others accused him, she stood up for him. This resulted in Wall giving his and his divisions allegiance to Blaze. Blaze and Donnell learn from Machico that New York would be going up in a fire storm in the coming summer, just the way London had. Donnell didn't want to believe it, he was ok with leaving New York for a safer place to live but he wanted to take a couple of years to plan and prepare. When Machico insisted that it would be this year, they called Tad in to use his web and to figure out if that was true. Blaze was confirmed as Deputy Alliance Leader, Donnell's second. Than they announced to all divisions that the Alliance would be leaving that spring because a fire storm was coming. Ice the London Division leader didn't hesitate to agree to go with them. Blaze gave a speech that convinced Brooklyn and Manhattan division to go with them too. Tad and Blaze realize that they have feelings for each other, but the next few years would be difficult. Tad wouldn't leave earth until he knew they were settled into a safer location. References Category:Characters Category:Scavenger Exodus Series Characters